


Doom: Memories of the Slayer

by CoolStev



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStev/pseuds/CoolStev
Summary: Years after the destruction of the Icon of Sin, BJ Blaze, better known as Doom Guy, reminisces on how his life became nothing but an endless loop of bloodshed.
Kudos: 9





	Doom: Memories of the Slayer

How long has it been? Months, maybe years had passed since the Mars invasion. BJ had lost track, and at this point it didn't matter to him. His old life was gone, the UAC was gone, Billie, dad, Daisy… all dead. This was his life now, this was BJ's mission in life. He watched the imp in his hands become filled with terror as he reeled his fist back, plunging it into the skull of what must be the millionth imp he'd killed. How did it ever come to this? With nothing else around, maybe there was time to reflect…  
BJ thought back to his teens. Billy wasn't much of a fighter at that time. In fact, Billie was more of the fighter. Being the son of Commander Keen, he should have been cadet material, but he really wasn't. Not at that time. He was around 15 when he found Daisy, a baby left behind by her mother. She was shaking in the cold, and he want sure what to do. He took the poor runt in his hands, cradling her gently. He smiled, he didn't have the voice to tell her it'd be alright, but he knew it would be alright. "Billy!" He heard his twin say. Billie came up from behind him, looking at the rabbit in his hands. "Oh, wow, where'd you find that?" She said, poking what she thought was a dead rabbit. Billy pointed in front of him, and the rabbit kitten twitched.  
"Billy, you're not planning on keeping it, are you?" She said, seeing at the sad look in her brother's eyes. "I mean, it's not gonna survive without its mom anyway, and ours would kill us if you brought that thing back with you."  
Billy held the kitten close to his chest, his eyes starting to tear up as he thought about leaving her behind. Billie sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Look, if you wanna keep her, go ahead, but I'm not gonna speak for you. This is your idea, you can deal with it."  
Billy stood up, and walked back home, the crisp autumn air blowing coldly against his face. He opened up the door and ran to the kitchen, where his mom was sitting, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey, sweetie… what do you got there?" She asked as he opened up his hands, showing her the kitten. "Billy, you can't just take a baby away from its mom."  
Billy shook his head, and tried to explain that he found her abandoned. His mom watched intently, her tired eyes fixated on her son, until she sighed, giving up. "Fine… you can keep it, but you have to take care of it. Keep it warm, and keep it healthy." She said, sipping on her coffee, sure that it would be dead in a week. How wrong she was, as before long, that tiny rabbit was hopping along their house.  
His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar growl. BJ grabbed his super shotgun, before running into the next room. Several imps and a pinky, nothing he couldn't handle. BJ blasted the pinky full of lead, and dropped the super shotgun, switching to his pistol to take down 3 imps. 3 remained, and he was out of ammo. He cracked his knuckles, and ran up, taking a fireball straight to the chest. He grabbed an imp by the head, and ripped it right off, its spine dragging behind the head. He threw the head at one imp so hard that it killed the imp on the spot, and he turned to the remaining one, who was preparing a fireball. He grabbed it by the head, and slammed it into the wall. Blood covered the wall, but it was still breathing. He slammed it again, and again, and again, until its head was nothing but a red paste.  
BJ grabbed his guns, and started pushing at the walls, until something gave way. He pushed open the hidden room to reveal a backpack of ammunition, heavy armor, and a few medkits. Jackpot. He grabbed the medkit, checking to see what he could use to patch himself up.. BJ began to reminisce once more…  
Billy was 17, and he'd just joined the football team. He was naturally strong, and fast, so he was a natural pick for the coach. Billy was in the locker room, preparing for his first game against some out of town high-school. The other guys were a lot beefier than him, and he felt like he didn't really fit in. It didn't help that most saw him as a mute freak, but here he was in a locker room full of football players, feeling like he'd been plucked right off of Earth, and stuck on some alien world. Before long, the coach came in. "Alright, team. We've been training for this all month, so you'd better be ready for this. Here's the plan…"  
When it finally came time to play, Billy was nervous. The entire football field was full of guys twice his size, but he had an important role to fill. "Hike!" He heard the captain say, and he started to go long. The captain faked passing to the player behind him, and tossed to Billy, who caught it, and started running. Before long, however, he was about to run into two guys. He knew he couldn't handle them, so he closed his eyes, and kept running. He felt them, but he heard them fall. He'd barreled through them. He didn't look back, he just kept running. Three more guys tried to get him, and eventually, he was carrying 5 guys on his back. But he kept going, and he slammed the ball into the endzone. A touchdown. That was the first game the team had won in ten years, and his parents couldn't have been prouder.  
BJ returned to the present, now donning the armor he'd found, and he loaded up his guns. He moved out of the secret compartment, and he saw before him, a baron of hell. He immediately rolled out of the way as a massive green fireball was flung at him. He grabbed his plasma rifle, unloading it into the Baron as he ran, avoiding his attacks with his inhuman speed. He ducked behind a pillar, and put the rifle away. In its place, he brought out a rocket launcher. He fired it at the Baron, until it was brought to its knees. He grabbed it by the horns, and twisted its neck with his super human strength. He saw a blue orb, with a screaming face in it, come from its corpse, and he grabbed it, feeling rejuvenated after. He left the room to continue his hunt, but found soon enough that the complex was empty. He walked through the hellish landscape, and his move couldn't help but wander once more.  
Billie had made her father proud when at 18, she joined the military. She'd be given the nickname Crash, and became a Doom Marine. They were elite units, as Billy had heard it, and try as he might, he couldn't get into the military. Without the ability to speak, all his options were severely limited, except for one company. The United Aerospace Corporation, which was looking for new members of their private military force, the UAC Marines. They worked in conjunction with the Doom Marines to train new recruits, and when they finally let Billy in, who else would be waiting for him but his twin sister? "Well, look who decided to shape up and stop with the athlete pipe dream." She said, mocking her brother. She would be his drill sergeant. Billy said nothing, instead he stood upright, totally still.  
"What's wrong, cat got your tongue? You know you're gonna have to deal with this until I deem you ready for duty, don't you?" She said, a bit of a grin on her face. Billy tried not to let it get to him. "You won't last." Billie said, before she moved in to haze the next cadet. But he did last. He did well enough that he was brought on to participate in the arena, and here he would find that the pacifism of his past was truly nothing but a thin veneer, hiding his love for combat. He would be given the name Doom, and became known as a badass of the arena. How right they were. His career would call for the end of his arena days, however, when he was sent to do guard duty on the new Mars facility. Everyone knew his name, but they knew him better for his arena reputation, and would start calling him Doom Guy. Eventually, hell invaded, and BJ would begin the rest of his life as the Doom Slayer, a man whose sheer rage would carry him through literal hell.


End file.
